The use of sensors to monitor fluid flow speed, temperature pressure, etc., in a fluid container and/or fluid transport component is known. However, conventional sensors require a breach in the fluid container to insert or install the sensor. Typically, in a fluid container where fluid or gas is flowing, the flow of fluid is shut down, so that the fluid container can be breached for insertion and/or removal of a sensor. The flow shut down reduces efficiency of the fluid container, as less fluid is transported due to shut downs. Further, breaching the fluid container can lead to the addition of contaminates into the fluid.